Befriending the Prey
by EnlargedCheeseBlock
Summary: Samurai raid Ashfield and a scouting Valkyrie stumbles upon a wounded Warden. His life lies in her hands.
1. Chapter 1

I had been hunting my prey for half a day now. He was a warden from the western fields, separated from his group during a Samurai raid.

I, Astrid, was scouting Ashfield for my warlord who was sitting up in Valkenheim right now. I was a Valkyrie warrior. My few companions and I were a select group of the best female warriors, pledged to defend the Viking honor.

It was a warm day but not too hot. I was already starting to miss the bitter cold mountains. I huffed comically and wiped a thin line of sweat from under my helmet. The sun glinted from the tip of my battle-worn spear. An oak canopy cut out most of the blue sky.

The warden had been injured from during the Samurai raid. A long gash along his left thigh and a stab wound in his right shoulder. I observed unseen as he trudged wearily into a hidden clearing, far from anyone else. He fell to his knees and sat down on the soft grass. Short, brown, sweat-soaked hair showed when he took off his scarred helmet.

My orders were to kill anyone, Samurai or Knight, albeit safe to do so but there was something different about this soldier. Plus, where's the honor in killing an injured man? I stalked around a thick tree trunk. Rough bark scraped my hands as I leaned in closer. He clutched his wounds and struggled toward a small pond on the far side of the clearing.

My warlord would love a new trophy and killing him would only help the Viking cause. I raised my spear, using it as a javelin. The wicked point gleamed in the air. The degree was right but there was something holding me back. My gaze fixated on the bleeding soldier who had death waiting just behind the trees.

I scowled. This is wrong. I adjusted my helmet and walked out into the clearing. The warden spotted me right away and struggled to feet, raising his sword.

"I'm not going to kill you," I said calmly. I knew few Latin words so I didn't bother trying.

"Then what are you going to do?" he spat in my tongue.

My eyes lit up in surprise. "You speak my language?"

The wounded warden said nothing and adjusted his blade. Without a second's notice, he lifted the heavy steel and swung. His strike was predictable and clumsy. I blocked it with my shield, grabbed the point, and tossed the sword aside.

"Like I said, I don't want to kill you." My steely eyes met his.

"Really?" His voice dripped with sarcasm. "A Viking corners me alone and wounded and refuses to finish me? Have at thee! Show me how much honor you really have!" His plated fists raised to guard his unprotected face.

I ignored his insult and pointed at the bloodsoaked spots of his armor. "Du vil ikke overleve med de (You won't survive with those)"

He scoffed and spat in the grass. "Just fight me already."

"Can't you see that I'm trying to help you?"

"Why would you want to do that?"

"Because I am a person just like you and I have no quarrel with you, Warden. You're bleeding and will die if you don't get help so why do you refuse it?"

He stood awkwardly without a response. I took that as compliance and set my weapons down. A cool breeze blew through, ruffling my braided hair.

"Look, there's a pond right over there. Let me at least wash and bandage you."

The warden mumbled something in Latin and dropped his fists. "Fine." He tried to sound defiant but I could hear a tone of relief.

I tried to put his arm around my shoulder but he refused. The warden gave me a discerning look and hobbled over by himself. I made sure to walk right next to him in case he fell. He then sat down near the mini shore where baby reeds sprouted from the muddy base.

"So you really want to help me?" he asked, glancing up at me,

"Why are you so eager to help an enemy?"

"I already told you."

"I've killed dozens of your allies, beheaded, hung, crucified… yet you want to save my life." He glanced up at the sky and smirked. "What do you want?"

I said nothing and set him down near the mini shore.

"I already told you. I just want to help."

"Then I won't fight it anymore. I'm already close to death so you backstabbing me won't make much of a difference."

I chuckled. "You don't have to worry about me. Now I'm going to need to see your shoulder."

He reached over with his left hand and undid a clasp of his shoulder plate. "Can you get the back one?"

I walked around his side and slid off the buckle, letting the round steel plate tumble to the ground. The mail underneath was pierced in the front and covered with dry blood. The warden loosened the rest of the armor on his arm.

I snatched a loose rag from my small provision-bag and dipped it in the crystal water. My body got close to his as I knelt and leaned forward.

I took this moment to sneak a real look at him. He had a hard structured face with a long scar across the bridge of his nose. Brown scruff grew along his jawline. This warden was pretty handsome if I do say so myself.

His eyes met mine, causing me to blush under my helmet.

"You ready for this? It's going to sting a little."

"I've faced worse."

He winced and hissed through his teeth as I wiped at the crusty blood. I cringed as I peeled a large patch from his skin. The cleaning had opened up the wound again so I placed the cloth over the bleeding gash.

"Dammit," he sneered.

"I told you it'd hurt."

"Just get this over with."

I grabbed my only bandages and began wrapping them around his shoulder after I removed the wet rag. I squeezed the blood out in the pond. A red cloud spread in the clear water.

"Alright," I said, leaning back on my haunches. "How do I get down there." I pointed to the inside of his thigh that was also soaked with blood.

The warden glanced at me and shook his head slightly. "I just met you and you already want to get into my trousers?" He chuckled and I laid my face in my palm.

"That's not really what I meant but..."

"I'm just joking. You're going to have to take off the top though. It's easier that way and I also won't sweat up a storm."

I felt the previous tension between us loosen greatly as I began working on his chest plates. A smile broke out under my helmet and I don't really know why.

"Say, do you always wear your helmet? It must get hot under there."

"Unlike you Knights, we don't throw hundreds of pounds of steel on us so no, it doesn't get hot. But I could take it off just this one time." I reached up to the rim of my helm with bloody hands and lifted it off. The warden's face lit up in awe but it was quickly subdued.

"My mates used to tell me all the north women had the faces of hogs but I beg to differ."

"I've had a lot of men tell me I'm beautiful and-"

"Ah, but I may be the first you've willingly stripped." A sly grin spread across his face and I blushed again. This warden sure knew how to tell a joke.

"Had you not threatened to kill me, I would've thought you were tavern jester," I smirked and he laughed at my friendly insult. A silent minute of clinking metal passed. Cicadas and crickets buzzed in the calm forest around us. A bird sang somewhere in the trees. I pulled off his breastplate and set it down in the pile of armor. He helped me take off his mail haubergeon.

"Do you have a woman back home?" I asked to relieve the silence.

"Once, but that was years ago before I picked up the sword. How about you? Do you have a lover in your snowy mountains?"

I shook my head. "War has kept me too busy to settle down. Always somewhere to go… someone to kill. I can't wait for this to all be done."

"Nor can I. I do not despise war but it does grow tiresome. How long have the factions been at war?"

"Too long."

I used the wet rag to wipe off the sweat from his glistening chest. "I don't want to make you uncomfortable but your pants need to come off," I said.

He shrugged and untied the thin rope holding them up. He winced as both the bandaged shoulder and bleeding thigh brought him pain. The heavily armored pants slid down to his knees and he was only in grey underwear.

"Can you get my grieves please?"

I unfastened the shin plates and boots, sliding everything off. He laid there in nothing but underpants.

"Well, feel free to work your magic," he joked awkwardly. Again, I wiped the blood and bandaged with him hissing in pain the entire time. "Fuck!" he exclaimed as I picked off a spot of crusted blood from the edge of the gash.

"Oh, it's not that bad."

"Fuck you too."

I chuckled and wrapped his leg. "There you go."

"What now?" he asked.

"Can you stand?"

"No."

I sat back on the grass. "Then I'll stay here until you can." My hands rested on my knees and I stared up at the cloudy sky. "I never caught your name."

"Octavius. You?"

"Astrid."

Astrid… I like that. It's a pretty name. What does it mean?"

"I don't know. It's just a name.

A few moments of silence passed. Soft wind ruffled my hair and rustled the swaying branches. "Hey, I know we just met and I did try to kill you just a bit ago but as long as we're gonna be together for a while I want to tell you something."

I raised an eyebrow. His gaze met mine and I anticipated what he was about to say.

"Thank you so much for healing me. I'm going to rest now." A grin a mile widespread across his face and I punched him hard on the shoulder. He howled with pain.

"Drittsekk, I thought you were going to ask to kiss me or something."

He clutched his wounded shoulder. "Well, if you're going to bring it up it wouldn't hurt to ask."

I glanced at him. Octavius was a very good looking man and I was really enjoying his company so far. We were also all by ourselves. I wouldn't mind doing things with him but first I had to return the favor.

"I'm not doing anything until you wash yourself. You smell like shit," I said with a hearty smile.


	2. Chapter 2

Water glistened on his shoulders in the early afternoon light. Octavius hobbled back over and dried himself with an extra shirt. I leaned back on my arms and admired his ripped body.

He tossed the shirt aside and sat next to me. A cool breeze swept by.

"So, about that kiss," he said.

"What about it?" I wanted to tease him a little. Make him work for his prize.

Octavius gave me a half confused, half worried look.

"How about if you solve this riddle, you can kiss me but if you fail…"

"But if I fail?"

"We'll see what I get to do to you," I smirked and I saw a spark light up in his eyes.

"Hit me with it."

"I can dance for a king as well as a traveler. My energy may fuel me but give too much, it will definitely kill me. What am I?"

He furrowed his brow and rested his arms on his bare knees. A minute passed and I secretly reveled in seeing him struggle.

"Give up yet?"

"Nah, the shape is in my head but I can't make it out yet." He licked his teeth and stroked his scruff. "Aha!" he exclaimed. "Fire. Flames give warmth to anyone, no matter their status, and you need air for the fire to grow but if the wind is too strong you'll kill it."

"You're smarter than I thought," I giggled.

"I think it's time you paid what I'm due." Octavius smiled and we both leaned closer, slowly.

I felt his warm breath on my lips and closed my eyes. Goosebumps rose along my spine as the air closed in around us.

My muscles tensed up as our lips connected. The feeling was beautiful. He pressed into me and I pressed back. Soon, our bodies were together and I put my hands on either side of his head, pulling him in even closer.

My tongue slipped into his mouth and we made out passionately. I felt his hands run through my thick hair and down my muscled back. He gripped me around the waist and heaved me onto his crotch.

Octavius laid back and I pooled over him, massaging and groping his massive chest while kissing him. His hands found my breasts and I broke away to gasp at the sudden sensation.

I smirked and bit my lip. He reached up and undid the few straps and helped me pull off my jerkin, leaving me bare-chested. Octavius pulled me back down and we continued to fondle each other. Moans and gasps escaped my lips when he pinched my nipples.

"You're so-" My sentence was cut off with his lips against mine. A firm hand gripped my crotch, sending a squeal out my mouth. He rubbed me hard while I ground my hips over his stone abs. Sensations flooded my body and I dove in for more.

Again, our lips smashed together. Octavius flipped the clasp that held up my pants and pulled them down partly with one hand while groping my left boob with his other. He slipped down my trousers and felt my soaked underwear with his fingers. Octavius teased my slit which only made me want more.

"Come on," I said between heavy breaths, "Fuck me already."

He grinned and shoved me off him and onto my back. Before I could regain dominance, Octavius slid his body between my legs and kissed me. I groaned as he trailed his tongue down my neck, over my firm breasts, and around my toned abdomen. He slipped off my pants and gingerly pulled my underwear past my ankles, exposing my glistening crotch. He put his hands on my knees and spread my legs.

My mouth watered at the sight of the massive bulge in his underwear and so I wrapped my legs around his waist and worked the garments down his thighs. His shaft slipped out into the open air. I licked my lips. That whole length was going to have to fit inside me.

Octavius liked to tease me. He prodded the edges of my vagina with his head. The erotic feelings overwhelmed me and I snapped my legs inward and forced his whole length into me. I squeaked.

He moved his hips, sliding his cock in and out. I groaned every time he entered. Octavius picked up the pace until he was grunting.

"Astrid," he said. I knew instantly what would come next… well, cum. I released my grip and slid off him. He tried to jerk to his climax but I snatched his hand.

"We're not done yet." A devilish grin pranced along my lips. I stood and led him to the clear pond. We waded into the deepest part which came just under my breasts. A large boulder jutted out of the center and I pinned him up against it.

I hopped up on his waist and straddled him under the water. Our lips fought but he quickly won as I gasped at the hot mass entering my slit. He fucked me hard.

My walls tightened around him when Octavius gripped my ass firmly. I bounced up and down as he thrust in and out. My arms wrapped around his muscled shoulders and I indulged in the ride.

Octavius carried me out of the water and onto the shore. Still, inside me, we laid on our sides.

"It's coming now and I'm not holding back," he said. His dick slid out and I gripped it over the head. He moaned and with a grunt, His cock twitched, shooting a splurge of white cum through my fingers and on my palm. Bits sprayed onto my chest and the grass between us.

He panted and rolled over.

"Holy shit," he said.

I hopped on his stomach and pulled his chin up with my finger. "I still haven't finished."

"Any special requests?"

I leaned in close. "Just make me squirt."

Without hesitation, he stuck three fingers inside me and rubbed all around. I cried out with pleasure. I had almost reached my climax before so it didn't take much. A few fingers sent me over the edge quickly.

My thighs quivered and my waist shook. With a half moan, half scream, I collapsed on his chest and sprayed my juices all over his lower body. My whole body was shaking and I rolled off into the warm grass.

"Done yet?" he joked.

I punched him lightly on the shoulder and sighed. "You know, I'm starting to like you, Warden."

Octavius scoffed. "You waited until after we had sex to tell me that?"

"Just thought you should know it."

He chuckled and glanced into my stormy eyes. We met with a short kiss.

"It's still surprising that I had tried to kill you earlier today yet here we are."

-Alright so idk if you all (the few people who read for honor fan fics) knew that this was gonna be a smut or not. If you'd like to see more of an actual story, just let me know because I do have more ideas built up for this one. If not, I might just leave this story as is.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up from a short nap. Octavius sat on his heels, gazing at the trees.

"Hey," I said softly.

He didn't respond.

"You were great. I can't wait until we can make love again." I tried to grab his attention but he was too distracted. "Hey," I called a little louder.

Octavius snapped to attention "Huh? Oh, sorry I was just thinking."

"About what?"

"Us."

I gave him a confused look. "I don't understand."

"You saved my life. That is a debt I will never be able to pay off and I won't ever get the chance to even try."

My expression stayed.

"Look, if you come back with me I have no doubt that you'd be killed and I'd be punished for sparing an enemy. I'm sure the same would happen if I came with you."

"So this is goodbye then?"

He sighed. "I'm afraid so."

"Can you even walk?"

"I'll be fine." Octavius stood and brushed himself off. "We will meet again. First day of winter come back to this clearing."

"I'll be looking forward to it," I said and closed the space between us. Our lips met one last time and my lover hobbled away. I would miss him but not for long. Winter was only two months away.

I was left alone in the clearing. There was no more information to be found so I headed back north. The trek was long but not horrible. Golden fields and emerald prairies soon turned to brown tundras and white-capped mountains.

Relief and nostalgia flooded through my body when I recognized the all too familiar path that led to my hometown, Tyrberg. People hustled through the cold streets and didn't bother to notice that I had returned. Good, nothing has changed since I left.

I went straight to Earl Dreng. The grooves of the pine door felt rough on my hands. With a shove, the doors flew open and the hall grew silent. A warm fire crackled in a rectangular pit in the center of the long room.

"You've returned!" Dreng exclaimed deeply. He got out of his throne and lumbered over to me. "You are not dead."

"Did you expect me to be?"

He bellowed a great laugh. "Of course not. Come, eat and drink, Astrid. You must be exhausted from your travels." Dreng gave me a slap on the back and I sat at the long table with some other warriors. Servants brought out a platter of food and I greedily selected large portions of meat, bread, fish, and a large horn of ale.

"It's good to see you again," said Geir who sat across from me. He was a beefy raider who I had been friends with for many years.

"You too," I responded with a mouthful of bread. I gulped down a swing of ale. "So, what'd I miss while I was gone?"

Geir shrugged. "Nothing much. Dravin the baker lost his head for cheating customers but other than that nothing."

"You didn't go hunt any Christians?" I chuckled.

"Any you find up here are as poor as dirt so there's no point. Plus, there's enough warm beds and plump women here to keep me satisfied until I find myself in Asgard."

"Drittsekk," I laughed.

"What?" Geir threw up his hands in defense.

"You know, there's a reason why you still don't have a wife."

"You could always be mine if you ever wanted."

I glanced up from my food and he gave me a toothy smile through his beard. "Nice try."

"Astrid!" Dreng called from his throne. "Once you're done I need to talk to you."

I shoved one last piece of lye-soaked fish into my mouth and swung my leg around the bench.

"Take care," Geir said.

I nodded to him and stood in front of Dreng.

"So, what can you tell us about Ashfield?"

I cleared my throat. "Samurai are busy raiding the Knights encampments. I searched Samurai captains and found no evidence of future raids to Valkenheim." I cocked my head to my quiet audience. "They fear us."

Roaring cheers erupted.

"You hear that, boys? We're safe for the winter!" Dreng stood and reached behind his back. "Here, you've earned this." He handed me a heavy purse. I glanced inside and grinned at the gleaming coins inside.

I was walking back to my house and someone tugged at my arm. It was Geir.

"Good news," he said giddily. "The last raiding parties returned last night and brought back wagons of food. That means our stores will be fat this winter. Just think of it." He brought his hands out into the cold air. "We'll be able to have regular feasts."

"The gods have blessed us. Must've done something right," I chuckled. "Hopefully Skadi will bring gentle snows this year."

Geir scoffed, amused. "Hopefully." He glanced up at the white sky. "So, you want to go to your house?"

Geir and I had never officially been partners but we did sleep with each other on occasion. I would've gladly married him but it would interfere too much with the war. Plus, Geir was leaving to help another earl in spring so it would be a distant and forced marriage even if we both wanted it.

I shrugged and entered my home. He followed me inside. Dust gathered on my table and I could pick up the scent of rotting food.

"I was going to come in here and do a bit of cleaning while you were gone but all the doors were locked."

I chuckled. "It's the thought that counts." I picked up a stone plate and blew a layer of dust off. The particles danced in the soft light. Geir's strong hands wrapped around my waist lightly. He nestled his face close to mine.

"It's been a while," he said. His voice brought back pleasurable memories. I closed my eyes and indulged in his soft kisses.

"Wait." I broke his embrace. He gave me a confused look. "Sorry, it's just right now isn't a good time." Images of Octavius flushed into my head. "I need to go see Kjarat."

"The forest woman?"

I snatched my weapons, gave Geir a quick kiss on the cheek and left. I headed out into the pine forest. It was quiet. A soft wind blew through, rustling the branches. Far above, a pair of ravens cawed loudly.

The path quickly degraded into moss and dirt. Luckily, I spotted the hut built half inside a small hill. Grey vines drooped from the pine branch ceiling. I approached the door and knocked softly on the soggy wood. A second passed but the short woman opened the door.

Kjarat had dried blood lines painted on her face and her clothes were dirtied. Obviously, washing wasn't on the top of her list.

"Ah, Astrid. I'm glad you came. Come inside."

I followed Kjarat into the cramped hut. A thin layer of smoke lingered on the ceiling and the air smelled of burnt herbs and raw meat.

"The Gods have told me of your coming. Heimdallr whispers to me and Odin sends me dreams. Sit down. Tell me what troubles you, child."

I was actually a number of years older than her but I went along with it. I sat with my legs crossed in front of the small fire. It was the only light source besides a few candles which made the space around me dark.

Kjarat sat across from me and leaned her small head on her hands, staring deep into my eyes. "Through my ears, the Gods hear me. Speak."

"Geir and I have wanted marriage for a long time but it never works out. I love him but when I traveled to Ashfield I met a Knight. His name was Octavius. He-" I trailed off.

"You came here for guidance, child. I am here with the God's to help you. Speak your mind."

I gathered up quick courage. "He was wounded so I healed him. We made love after that I began to have feelings for him. Geir escaped my mind and I didn't know what I was doing. I promised Octavius that I'd meet him in that same clearing on the first day of winter.

"Now Geir wishes to be with me in bed but I can't keep the Knight out of my head. I want to love them both but that's impossible. Tell me, shaman. What should I do?"

Kjarat closed her eyes and placed her palm on my forehead. She then tossed a small handful of white powder on the fire, causing it to flare and sparkle. In a low tone, she whispered words unknown to me. Her whispers soon turned to growls and barks while her face contorted with an angry and pained expression.

Her ritual ceased abruptly. Kjarat's eye flashed open. "The Gods… wish for you to bear sons."

"How many?"

"That I cannot tell. Nor can I tell who will be the father to those sons. You will have to look into yourself, child. You have time but I suggest you choose quickly before your body grows too old to grow children."

"I'm only twenty-seven though."

She shrugged "But go now. You have a choice to make. The Christian or Geir."

I kissed her hand and stood to leave.

"Wait, I have one more thing that will help you on your journey. Sit by the fire." Kjarat scuttled off to the corner of the room and returned with a long knife. Its blade was curved and the iron was knicked and scuffed from use. She held it in the flames until the edge was bright red.

"Lift your tunic."

I obeyed her directions and she placed her hand over my bare abdomen. "The mark of Freyja will hopefully grant success in raising your family."

Searing pain erupted on my skin when the hot blade touched me. I squirmed but did my best to stay still. It was finished as soon as it had started. I glanced down at the raw patch of skin and saw the three intertwining lines. My shirt fell over my abdomen again but even the soft wool caused me pain when it touched the fresh wound.

"Thank you."

"May your choices bring the Gods happiness and satisfaction," she said as I opened the door to leave. I cast my gaze over the slow-moving branches and brush. I had a big decision to make.


	4. Chapter 4

A raven flew overhead. Its call rippled over the forest. I knew little of the Pagan's religion but I knew that the raven was a symbol of Odin, their main god. He is called many names: Allfather, Wotan… Grimnir. I would never be able to remember all of them. For sure not even the countless gods that they worshipped and everything they ruled.

To my right, my helmet clinked softly. A single drop of water rested on the cool metal.

"Octavius," called Arthur. "We best be going now before this storm arrives."

I picked up the helmet and stood with a grunt. Astrid healed my wounds the best she could but they had not fully recovered. Mounting my horse gave me pain but I ignored it. The rain picked up and thunder rolled in the sky.

Soon my gambeson and hair were plastered to my skin from the downpour.

"How far is the city?" Toran, a fellow soldier, yelled over the rain.

"We'll get there when we get there," snapped our captain.

We trudged through mud and cold rain while lighting and thunder split the sky. I had read bits of the Vikings' beliefs and that each strike of lighting was a spark of the red-haired Thor anvil, and that every time the thunder boomed he struck with his hammer. My mother had once found my book about the northern gods when I was quite young. After a swift punishment, she proceeded to give me a lecture of how our god was the only god and that both the eastern and the northern people worshipped false spirits and were condemned to hell. Perhaps Astrid's ability to move beyond that mindset was what brought us together and helped me survive.

More rambling thoughts filled the empty space in my skull until the wet grassy trail turned into a sloppy road which led into Eresguard. It was a wealthy town that brought in traders and merchants from around the land. This war had hampered both those merchants and the growth of the town. There could have been paved streets and a new church but the earl couldn't pay for that when no one came to trade. The earl of Eresguard was now forced to refuse travelers from the east and the north. Whether he liked it or not. My sympathies went out to old Rictor. He was a man of Ashfield though and would obey the king even if it meant the degradation of his earldom.

The rain came down in a torrent and threatened to shatter the thatched roofs. Our squad approached the garrison camp just outside of Eresguard. I tied a long rope around my mount's neck and left her with the other horses. Arthur, Toran, and few others, including the captain, sat or laid around a small fire which burned fiercely under the tent. I ducked under the dripping canvas and sat down on a soggy log. It didn't matter to me because I was already soaked.

Our captain leaned back and took a long draught from a mug then wiped his dripping beard.

"I have some interesting news for you bastards. Tomorrow we go north up near the border where there's some… activity."

"What kind of activity?" one of the soldiers asked.

The Captain smirked. "Vikings have been settling in our territory, hoping that the coming winter will protect them from our raids. I have faith that you boys will make quick work of them."

Toran rubbed his shaven chin. "What about the Samurai that ambushed our brigade?"

"Sir Wilfred of the Gorge sent these orders and if you all have any sense in your head, you won't disobey an order from him. There are other soldiers that can deal with the eastern folk."

Many of Ashfield's soldiers enjoyed killing and raiding the Northmen more than the Samurai because one, the Vikings usually held much more plunder and fairer women, ready for the taking. And two, we both had a conflict of interest. Us Knights believed in the one God while they believed in their pagan gods. Of course, neither side could settle for the other's god or gods living at the same time so we fought for religious reasons rather than to simply steal gold, get fat off their food, and rape their women.

The night went by and we were back on the road before the sun had fully risen. We traveled through slop and dust, sun and rain. Finally, our squad, now grouped with another battalion, stopped outside the Viking encampment. Smoke rose slowly from their fires and a horn sounded from inside the wooden walls. Farmers fled in terror from us and the battalion leader gestured to the cavalry. They sped forward and killed the last stragglers before the gates closed. Arrows came from the ramparts but our shields took most of them.

The commander yelled and we moved forward. As we got closer the arrows turned to stones falling on our heads. I rushed forward and helped hitched massive hooks on the gates' handles. Those hooks were tethered to two massive stallions who were then whipped. They neighed and pulled on the gates with all their strength. It didn't take much for the gates to be ripped off their hinges.

Bellows rose from the ranks and we charged into the camp. I blocked an ax and thrust an iron gauntlet into one's face and then finished him with my blade. Vikings flooded to us but we outnumbered them. Our battalion made quick work out of the pagans.

Mutilated bodies littered the ground and weeping wives and screaming children were funneled into carts to be sold as slaves. I approached a group of bound Viking warriors who shouted curses and spat at our feet. I spotted Toran laugh at one of the screaming men and then thrust a knife between his ribs. The rest were loaded into more carts and we made our way back to Eresguard.

I thought on the way back. I thought about Astrid and when we would meet again. The first day of winter is just around the corner, meaning we'd meet soon.

Snows came late in Ashfield but that meant it was winter. In the dead of night, I snuck out from our camp and stole away with my horse. I rode fast and hard through the crisp, dead grasses. Barren trees dotted the fields and the impenetrable forest laid in front of me, gloomy and forsaken. I rode along the path and into the wood. It branched off and I found myself in the same clearing that I had met the Viking women in not so long ago.

I dismounted and clicked my teeth to urge my horse forward. With what little supplies I had I started a small fire in the center and warmed my chilly hands. White mist blew from my lips and a sharp breeze rustled the dry branches above. I glanced up at the black sky and then back to my fire. Sleep soon took me.

I woke with a start. My muscles were stiff and my whole body shivered. I glanced over at the fire which had been reduced to a smoldering pile of ash.

My horse grunted and nuzzled my forehead so I rubbed her snout. Just as I stood, there was a crunching sound on the edge of the clearing. I snapped my attention to it and saw a woman on top of a horse. A spear laid across her lap and that all too familiar helmet sat on top of her head.

"Astrid?" I called.

She dismounted and strode toward me. "Feels like it has been months." Astrid took off her helmet, uncovering a beaming smile. We hugged quickly. "I have good news. My people will be staying north for the winter so we'll have peace for now. Have you heard anything from your people?"

I shook my head. "I hope that we stay in Ashfield for the winter but I can't speak for the king." A silence remained between us. "So," I said at last, "When do you think we'll meet again."

"I am not sure. Perhaps once the ice melts in Valkenheim. Until then, we may just have to wait-"

A sharp whip came from the tree line and I fell to my knees. I cried out and I felt hot blood running from my shoulder.

"Octavius!" she exclaimed. Astrid gripped me around the chest, trying to haul me to my feet but I fell to the ground. Shouts came from around us and more arrows came. Astrid let go of me and bolted. I watched as she mounted her horse and dashed off into the woods.

My back was now soaked with my blood and the leaves crunched around me. I glanced up to see my captain. A smug grin adorned his face and he held a longbow in one hand.

"Making friends with the pagans?" He scoffed and spat on my face. "You'll be answering to the commander for this." My captain raised his boot and the last thing I saw was the heel coming straight for my face.

 **Ok so I'm starting to feel like this story is becoming more of just a standalone story rather than an fh fan fic but oh well. Hope you enjoyed. Now I think I'm going to work on the next chatper for my Siege story.**


	5. Chapter 5

I smelled old blood and the must of a dank room. My eyes peeled open, and I took in my surroundings. I was in a prison cell. Cool droplets of water fell on my head as I slumped against the hard stone wall. A guard walked up to the iron bars of my cell. He put one of his many keys into the lock and opened the door. The rusted hinges squealed horribly. The guard hauled me to my feet. My memory began to filter back, so I knew I would soon be dead. I was now a traitor. Accused of conspiring with the enemy and thus sentenced to death by public beheading. I've seen the punishment fulfilled a number of times. It never got easier to watch but I wouldn't have to watch this time.

He dragged me from my cell. I didn't bother resisting, and instead, I complied with his unspoken directions. There was no point in trying to break free now. I had no weapons, no armor, and my body was in no shape to fight. Even if I did manage to beat down this guard there were others around, and I was probably miles from Astrid's aid or any of her Viking friends. That is if they'd even be willing to save me, a knight.

Still trapped by the guard's iron grip, I walked up the ill-lit staircase. He pushed open a ceiling door above us. Blinding daylight threatened to burst my eyes, but I was ushered forward regardless. As I stepped up out of the musty dungeon and into the open courtyard, crowds of people around and above me spat and jeered openly at me.

I looked up from the wide flagstones of the yard to see my audience. There was the earl of the city, whom I couldn't recall the name of, my captain who had recently rendered me unconscious with the heel of his boot, my battalion commander, nobles, a large crowd of soldiers, and an even larger and much louder crowd of peasants. In the center of the yard sat a single block of wood with divot carved out of its top, perfectly fitted for a human neck. Alongside the execution block, stood a burly man dressed in long leather robes and a black cowl which concealed most of his facial features. He held a long scarred ax that was nearly as tall as him.

My escort shoved me ahead. I stumbled before the executioner. He stood motionless, letting me put my head on the block myself. I glanced up to see the Earl stand from his seat. Expensive robes draped behind him like wide silken tails. He held up a hand to calm the obnoxiously yelling crowds.

"Good people! We gather today to witness the execution of Sir Octavius of the Divide. He is accused of and charged with accounts of conspiring with our enemies. He hereby declared a traitor to Ashfield and thus sentenced to death."

The people roared again, and the Earl sat back in his portable throne.

Above me, the executioner hefted his ax.

"Have you any last words, Sir Octavius of the Divide?" he asked in a gravelly voice.

"None," I replied bluntly.

"So be it." The executioner swiped the blade of his ax one last time with a sharpening stone before raising it above his head.

I braced for the impact that I knew I wouldn't feel. I cringed but I heard a short _thump_. The whole courtyard gasped, and I somehow wasn't dead. The executioner grunted and dropped his ax with a clatter. A single black arrow protruded from his sternum, and before he could even drop to his knees three horse-mounted warriors galloped into the yard, snagged me by the shirt, and bolted. I barely had time to register what had just happened.

Ferocious yelling erupted behind me. A strong hand was gripping my collar while my back dragged across the rugged ground. Whoever the hand belonged to heaved, and with brute strength alone, hauled me high enough to where I could grasp the horse's pumping haunches. I pulled myself up and struggled to get into a sitting position.

Everything around me began to come into focus once I wasn't having my back ripped apart by gravel. In front of me, driving the horse, was a burly man. There was little protecting his toned back muscles. A large tattoo of a winding serpent went from his left shoulder down to the right side of his abdomen. His back-length hair was tied into a single braid. I noticed to our right and left were two more horses. A man dressed in light fighting garments rode the left horse, and a woman warrior rode the one on the right. She looked familiar. Was that Astrid? Did that crazy woman really risk her life and her friends' lives just to save me?

We shot out of the main gates like racehorses, but we didn't stop. I could hear our mount's labored panting. A fleck of nostril froth flew onto my cheek, causing a reaction of disgust. The horse was obviously becoming tired because her or his frame was growing shakier. I was nearly falling off of the haunches, and at that point, I secretly wished that we'd stop.

Someone must've heard my little prayer because the squad of three Vikings slowed their horses before the edge of the dense oak forest that stretched on for miles. The Vikings, one of which I could assume was my short-term lover, dismounted. I followed. They conversed in their own language. I knew the western dialect really well because I had spent some time over there a few years ago but they were speaking something different, so I had little clue what they were talking about. The Viking who had ridden on our left jabbed a thumb in my direction and talked with a stern tone. I looked to Astrid who, in turn, waved a dismissive hand and muttered something. The long-haired warrior I had ridden with just stood with his arms crossed across his muscled chest. The other glanced at me, spat, and rode away eastward.

"So, uh… what is this all about?" I asked.

Astrid cocked her head at me. "What do you mean _what is this all about_? We just ensured that your head remained on your shoulders."

"That other guy looked like he wouldn't mind cutting off."

"Don't worry about Helgi. He's hot-headed only did this because he had a debt to repay me. You probably won't see much of him anymore."

I nodded and crossed my arms. "And who's this?" I asked, nodding to the burly Viking who was still standing like a meaty totem.

"Geir. He's a long-time friend of mine. He won't kill you."

I turned to Geir. He shifted only his eyes down at me. "How do I say thank you?" I asked Astrid.

"Þúsund takk."

"Uh," I looked up at Geir and ruffled my hands nervously. "Þúsund takk."

The brute smiled and stretched out a hand. I took his hand to shake it, but he grabbed my whole forearm and brought me in for some sort of brotherly chest bump.

"Verði þér að góðu."

"He says you're welcome."

I beamed a compulsive smile. Perhaps I had made a new friend. At least an ally.

"So, what's the plan now? I mean, I still have my head and all, but I don't have a home anymore."

Astrid casually cracked her knuckles and mounted again. "You'll come with us to Valkenheim. We'll take a route through the forest. It'll be slow but…"

"Wait, wait, wait." I held up a hand. "Valkenheim? I don't think I'd fare any better there than I would on the execution block."

"Just act like you're my slave, and everything will be fine, yeah?"

I shrugged. "Do I have any other choice?" I went to hop onto Astrid's horse but she lightly kicked at my hand.

"No. Slaves don't ride with their masters," she said with a grin.

I replied with a scowl. Geir shifted forward in his saddle to make room for me. He yelled something at me and whistled as if I was a prostitute, earning a hearty laugh from them both. I climbed on top of the horse and we were off.

Our progress was slow at first because Astrid was set on a route through the forest. She said it would be harder to track us if we went through. I personally thought the fastest route would have been best because there's no way any knight lord would chase us into Valkenheim and perhaps provoke unwanted war right at the start of winter.

Eventually, the cool winds started to blow in from the strait that made up the border of our lands. We boarded a small merchant's vessel that took us across the strait to Valkenheim for a pitiful fee.

We rode on for another hour or so until Geir ordered me off of his horse. He then bound my hands with a rugged rope and pulled me along just like a slave. I struggled to keep up as we approached the wooden ramparts of a village. It must've been their home village, given that the gatekeeper gave Astrid and Geir a warm welcome. He gave me nothing more than a malicious chuckle when I shambled by.

My "masters" pulled me through the streets that were crawling with Vikings. A sudden fear filled me, being surrounded by the enemy, but I calmed myself. I trusted Astrid enough to keep her promise. At least I think I trusted her.

We walked uphill for ways until we reached a grand building that had a roof that looked like an overturned ship. Dragon heads carved from wood protruded from either side of the spruce doorframe. Astrid heaved open the heavy doors. A wave of warm air flushed over my face and the scent of smoke and ale. A large man was slouching in a fur-laden throne next to a woman, whom I presumed was his wife, who was in a similarly decorated throne. He stood up quickly when we entered, nearly knocking over an arm-length sword that had been resting silently against the end of the arm of his throne.

"Astrid! Geir!" he boomed as he walked past servants and other milling Vikings to greet us. His wife followed closely behind. The chief greeted them both warmly and rather loudly. They exchanged a few words that I couldn't understand. My attention was snagged when Astrid nodded in my direction, prompting the chief to look me over from head to toe. He stepped up to me and reached out with big meaty hands. I almost recoiled but fought the instinctive urge. The chief quickly felt my arms and gave me a light fist on my chest. He smiled and the three went on with their conversation. It only lasted a few minutes before Astrid guided my way out. I expected Geir to follow but he stayed in the hall.

With my hands still bound, Astrid and I walked down lightly frosted steps together.

"I don't like being appraised like a bull ready for the slaughterhouse."

Astrid didn't bother looking down at me. "You're going to have to get used to it quickly because you'll soon have a lot of people looking to recruit you," she mumbled.

"What do you _recruit_ me?"

"You're a fighter, aren't you? You know how to use a sword. I can name more than a few chieftans that are looking for more strong men to join their ranks, regardless of where they're from."

"So, you're saying that I might have to fight alongside you Vikings?"

"I'm saying that you're already on Dreng's mind for recruiting and let me tell you, becoming a warrior instead of a slave will serve you much better. If you're a warrior, you're respected, you share in the spoils, and you become one of us. If you're a slave, you' treated like shit, will probably get shit on, and most definitely won't last more than a year. Now, you've already made yourself a traitor to your own people. Best not become a slave under another."

"I didn't become bound to you and commit treason against my own captain by choice!" I snarled. I received a great shock when Astrid slapped me hard across the temple with the back of her hand. Half of my head went numb, and I fell to my knees.

"Remember, Octavius, you are not respected or one of us. At least not yet."

-So, it's been probably months since I've updated this story. I have more plans for it so expect more chapters in the future!


End file.
